mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalya
Rosalya Where does she come from? Rosalya is a character designed by ChiNoMiko (Amour Sucré, french website) and we meet her in the 6th episode, (your sucrette will bump into her) when she is on her way to see her boyfriend. Who is she? Rosalya is Leigh's girlfriend, and episode 6 revolves around their relationship. In episode 6, Rosayla and Leigh have had problems in their relationship and she doubts Leigh's sincerity in their relationship, as he doesn't show his affection. If they are helped back together, Rosayla gives your sucrette a picture of one of the boys. If not, her friendship with you (along with your friendship with Lysander) will suffer. She seems to love Leigh and even has a very expensive ring that Leigh gave her that was lost at the end of episode 6. Your Candy can either find the ring in the decor, buy it for a high price at the jewelry store, or say you can't find it. If Your Candy buys another, she'll find her own and give Your Candy the bought one at the beginning of the next episode. In episode 7, she is present at Melody's slumber party. In episode 9, Rosayla can be found at the beach with Leigh and Lysander. When Your Candy wants to see Lysander's tattoo, Rosayla seems to want to as well, and comes up with many plans on how to get his shirt off. Relationships with others: Leigh: ''Rosayla is Leigh's girlfriend and loves him very much. If they are helped to get back together in episode 6, they will stay together happily without more troubles. If they are not helped, they will still make up in the beginning of Episode 7. ''Lysander: ''Rosayla's relationship with Lysander is slightly confusing. She seemed to love him as a brother, yet is vigerous to take his shirt off and gives him a strange nickname ("LysBaby"). ''Melody: ''Rosayla and Melody seem to be good friends as she was invited to the slumber party and accepted. Also in Episode 10, the two appear to partner up when helping with the exams. '''Clothing:' 'Everyday Attire- '''Rosalya usually wears a short, white dress with a dark blue vest, which drapes down behind her into two tails. She has a purple tie underneath her vest and purple cuffs on her elbows to match. Both the vest and the elbow cuffs have gold buttons. The bottom of her dress is frilly and loose. As for her shoewear, Rosalya wears long, lace-up boots. These boots, just like her vest, are a dark blue color and outlined in gold. '''Swimsuit- '''In Episode 9, you have a chance to see Rosalya's swimwear, which is a purple one piece lace-up that is quite revealing. '''Pajamas- '''In Episode 7, Rosalya wears her nightgown for Melody's slumber party. Her nightgown is a short, loose-fitting gown that is the color purple with a thick, black stripe racing down the middle.The gown is outlined with black lace on the top and bottom. There is also a giant, black bow placed on the top of her gown. Fan Icons '''If you have or find more add them here! ' Recreation Game Forum Fan Page Facebook Fan Page Category:Student Category:Friend Category:Girls Category:Dyed Hair Category:White Hair